A steering control device that transmits a radial load and a thrust load transmitted via a steering knuckle from a tire to a rack via an elastic body has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, an electric power steering system that drives and rotates a ball nut by an electric motor, converts the rotation of the ball nut into axial movement of a ball screw rod, and drives steered wheels via knuckles joined to both ends of the ball screw rod has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 2 and 3).
In addition, an axle beam that has a beam portion capable of being supported on a vehicle body and boss portions that are fixed to both ends in the longitudinal direction of the beam portion and support king pins, and has a space whose front, rear, upper and lower faces are surrounded inside the beam portion has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).
In addition, an electric actuator that drives movement of an end portion of a shaft that is driven in the axial direction by a power steering motor via a ball screw mechanism, via a link (tie rod) and a joint (knuckle), has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 5).